Soap Operas
by Eternal Leone
Summary: Zora is watching the final episode of Day Time soap operas. Though Jack and Crow are arguing again and interrupting Zora. As Zora is furiously mad Jack and Crow got a punishment that they never forget.


Soap Opera's

* * *

Today in New Domino city is another peaceful Saturday where the weather is clear of blue skies and the sun shining upon the Earth.

In the Poppo Time workshop: 

A old woman named Zora who turned on a small-sized television, watching the last final season episode of one of her soap opera's in her room sitting on the bunk bed. As she watched the black and white colored show soon a shout came from below.

Zora was angry that she couldn't hear the television, "Be quite down there, I am trying to watch one of my soaps"! Soon the room was quite and then watched the T.V.. Then a loud screeched through the workshop. Zora was furious and walked in a fast pace to the garage.

In the Garage:

Jack and Crow are again arguing while Bruno and Yusei are still working on the engine program.

"How many times I keep telling you Jack to stop wasting money on coffee", Crow said.

"So what, your not the boss of me", Jack replied.

Crow was getting ticked,"I am so your boss"!

"Okay, if you are my boss then what are you going to do ",Jack said.

"Here this is what I am going to do", Crow said raising his fist up in the air and punched Jack on the face.

"Wow is this what you've got then I will give you a hand with that", Jack scolding told Crow. Then Jack stomped on Crow toe and soon kicked his shin.

"OUCH"!, Crow screeched in pain.

Soon a door slammed opened with a angry Zora standing outside.

Zora looked at the four men looking at her,"Whoever is making that noise over here and I swear I will make you regret it right Jack and Crow".

"Hey, why are you looking at me Zora,Jack started it",Crow whined.

"Oh,so it's my fault and you talk about Jack stop spending money,Jack stop drinking coffee, and all that nonsense",Jack said.

"You two stop",Zora yelled. "If you two ever make one noise or shout I will give a punishment of your lives you got that"!

Jack and Crow nodded in fright.

"Good now if you need me I will be watching my soap operas",Zora said leaving and slamming the door shut.

"You know it's still your fault",Jack told Crow.

Crow is now in bursting with anger,"It is so not my fault Jack"!

"It is",Jack said

"It is not",Crow said back.

"It is"

"It is not"

"It is"

"It is not"!

"Will the two ever stop or are they like this everyday",Bruno asked Yusei.

"It usually happens when one of them pulls a prank or start a conversation that turn out ugly",Yusei answered.

"Why,ugly",Bruno again questioned.

"Let say they turn out to be injured",Yusei said

Back to Zora's room:

Zora was back in her room watching her soap opera.

Then looked what time is it,"Okay I only missed...ten minutes of the episode"! "Then that means I've seen only fives minutes and the episode is only thirty, but oh well as long as Jack and Crow behave I could see the rest of this episode.

Twenty seconds later...

BAM! a loud bang came from down stairs.

Zora was now furious and stomped down stairs to the garage.

Back in the garage:

Crow was terrified,"No my Blackbird"!

As Jack was banging up Crows duel runner with a hammer.

"Now how am I going to deliver packages if you ruined my Blackbird",Crow said.

"I don't know,why not walk" Jack replied

"Are you nuts it will take me forever to deliver these packages",Crow said in anger. "Here give that hammer Jack". Walking towards the Phoenix Whirlwind then smashed the screen and engine with the hammer.

Jack was in shock seeing his runner being trashed,"My Phoenix Whirlwind you dare to ride it now you trashed it"!

Crow smirked,"Now we're even".

"Now your dead",Jack shouted and tackled Crow .

As Jack tackled Crow and pinned him on the ground Crow elbowed Jacks face. While Crow got up he then got sucker punched on the stomach. When Crow was wincing in pain he karate kicked Jack. Soon the door slammed opened again. Where stood the furious Zora then Jack and Crow stopped.

"Have I specifically told you two to behave",a angry Zora said.

"Yes",said Jack and Crow.

"Then why do you two keep acting like children"Said Zora

"Well it's Jacks fault since he trashed my duel runner",Crow told on Jack.

"You to, you also trashed my runner",Jack argued.

"Enough the both of you, the next time I hear you two argue one more time and so help me I will make you cry you got that"!,Zora yelled.

The two nodded as Zora walked out and slammed the door.

Again back to Zora's room:

Zora sat on her bunk bed,grabbed the remote,and turn the small television on. When she saw the t.v. her eye twitched and almost collapsed. "No,No,NO"! looking at the screen that says THE END. Zora was in bursting rage of anger then headed to the garage.

To the Garage:

The door was slammed and Zora approached Jack and Crow,"You two are the reason why I missed my soap opera episode now you two will pay the price".

Jack and Crow gulped.

Later...

"My eyes they burn,"Crow said.

"This is horror and torturer turn it off,turn it off",Jack begged.

As the two are tied up on chairs together in a direction towards the t.v. watching a DVD collection of Day Time soap operas, Zora's favorite to watch.

"Wow, I can't believe Tim would do that to his friends",Crow said. "Wait, what am I saying". "Oh no,I'm learning about this".

"So do you two promise me you won't argue again",Zora implied.

"Yes we promise", Jack and Crow apologized.

"Good, now goodbye",Zora said leaving the two with the t.v. still on.

"Wait, Zora can you untie us now,Zora,Zora",the two said as they struggling soon tip over.

"It's still your fault",said Jack.

"Ah,shut up Jack",Crow said.

* * *

Eternal Leone:Well that is the end of the can review if you want.


End file.
